Bubada
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Arkan | Arsenal = Bubada | Vorname = Bubada | Nachname = Flinkefeder | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Gnomeregan | Alter = 60 | Zugehörigkeit = Gnomeregan | Gilde = | Größe = 63 cm | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Eisblau | Augenfarbe = Grün | Besonderheiten = Führt Gespräche mit ihrer Schildkröte. | Gesinnung = Neutral-Chaotisch }} Bubada Flinkeder ist eine gnomische Chaosmagierin. Aussehen Wo man bei anderen auf den zweiten oder dritten Blick noch etwas Interessantes entdecken könnte, ist es bei dieser Gnomin anders. Kristallblaue Haare, zu drei munter schwingenden Zöpfen gebunden, überschwängliche Bewegungen und wilde Gestikulation mit den Händen, bis hin zu dem neugierigen Blick der großen, grünen Augen, ist alles an der kleinen Dame geradezu klischeebehaftet. Eine durchschnittlich kleine, quietschbunt gekleidete Person, deren Kleidung oftmals in viel zu grellen Farben leuchtet. Ihr kreisrundes Gesicht blickt mit einer kindlichen Unschuldigkeit drein, die silbernen Ringe an ihren Ohren klimpern fröhlich, wenn sie den Kopf bewegt. Ordnung scheint ein Fremdwort zu sein. Ihre Roben sitzen oftmals schief, haben Brandflecke und diverse Flicken, Löcher und Risse. Auf der Nase trägt sie oft eine Ingenieursbrille durch deren Gläser sie alles genau betrachtet, was zu betrachten wert ist, seien es Gegenstände, Tiere oder Freund wie Feind. Trotz unverkennbarer Neugierde, bewegt sie sich doch sehr schüchtern durch die Welt, zuckt bei kleinsten Dingen schon einmal heftig zusammen und muss dabei aufpassen, nicht vor Schreck mit einer arkanen Explosion ihre Umgebung in die Luft zu jagen. Ihre Hände weisen einige Schwielen und diverse kleinerer alter Wunden auf. Sie hüpft mehr durch die Gegend, denn dass sie läuft, plappert immer fröhlich mit einer hellen, schrillen Stimme und verkündet jederzeit, was sie gerade denkt. Des Öfteren kommt es dabei vor, dass sie in einem so schnellen Gnomisch plappert, dass niemand sie versteht. Begleitet wird sie von einer kleinen Schildkröte. Am Gürtel hängen einige kleine Taschen, in denen Papierrollen, Schraubenschlüssel, Mikroregler und andere sonderliche Dinge stecken. Nicht selten kommt es vor, dass einer ihrer Beutel ein Loch aufweist und sie eine Spur aus kleinen Schrauben oder Schwarzpulver hinter sich her zieht. Um ihren Hals hängt eine feingliedrige Goldkette, deren Anhänger jedoch unter der Robe wohl verborgen ist. Gesinnung: Neutral-Chaotisch Charakter Fröhlich, Aufgeweckt, Neugierig. Würden am ehesten auf die Gnomin zutreffen. Einfach jeder und alles ist ihren Augen freundlich und jedem will sie eine Hilfe sein, ob die Betreffenden nun wollen, oder nicht. Mit ihrer Fröhlichkeit und ihrer Liebenswürdigkeit gewinnt sie schnell die Herzen von anderen. Den Ärger scheint sie förmlich anzuziehen. Mit ihren Versuchen, Konflikte zu lösen, macht sie oftmals nur noch alles schlimmer und fühlt sich dann so schlecht, dass sie auch das wieder gut machen möchte. Dank ihrer Vergesslichkeit und Schusseligkeit kann es schon vorkommen, dass sie Dinge vergisst oder verlegt und dann ewig danach suchen muss. Neben aller Fröhlichkeit und Heiterkeit ist sie eine sehr emotionale Gnomin. Sie hat ein loses Mundwerk, nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund, sagt Dinge, die oft gar nicht passen und stellt Überlegungen an, bei denen andere sie am liebsten sofort wegsperren würden. Es kann sehr schnell passieren, dass sie anfängt zu nörgeln oder hysterisch zu werden, wenn jemand in ihren Augen gemein zu ihr ist. Frei Gnom wird dann ein gewaltiges Theater veranstaltet. Doch bei allem, was sie anstellt, will sie nie jemandem etwas Böses, scheut allerdings auch nicht den Einsatz ihrer Mittel, wenn es sein muss. Vergangenheit Aufgewachsen in Gnomeregan, jedoch eher ein großes Talent für die Magie gezeigt, denn für Mechanik. Nach einem kleinen Zwischenfall mit einem automatischen Baumfäller, einem vergessenem Schraubenschlüssel im Getriebe und einigen fast geköpften Gnomen, wurde sie schließlich nach Ironforge in die Lehre der dortigen Gnomenmagier geschickt. Die Gefahr, die Bergfestung in die Luft zu sprengen, war verschwindend gering. Und Gnomeregan war damit eine Gefahr los. Fortan verkroch sie sich tief in den Lehrbüchern, übte und übte und übte Zauber, richtete das altbekannte Unheil an (etwa wie den Zwischenfall mit den Zwergenwachen, die plötzlich zu Schafen wurden oder der Frostnova, die das Auktionshaus stilllegte) und wuchs zu einer durchaus begabten Magierin heran. Als die Zeit reif war und das dunkle Portal erneut offen stand, sandte man sie guten Gewissens dort hin, auf dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten weiter verfeinern sollte. Ausgerüstet mit ihrem Zauberbuch, einigen Bauplänen, einer Spitzhacke und ihrer Schildkröte machte sie sich auf den Weg. Seither ist sie viel in der Scherbenwelt unterwegs, kommt jedoch auch öfter in die Allianzstädte von Azeroth, es könnte ja etwas Neues geben. Über ihre Familie ist wenig bekannt. Es soll sich um eine durchaus angesehene Sippe des Gnomenvolkes gehandelt haben, die über Generationen hinweg viele würdige Ingenieure hervorbrachte, bis sie kam. Des Weiteren ranken sich einige Gerüchte um einen angeblichen Bruder. Derzeitiges Leben Bedingt durch ihre Studien, ihre Neugierde und die vielen Abenteuer verbringt sie viel Zeit in der Scherbenwelt und macht so Einigen dort das Leben noch schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist. Wenn sie nicht auf einer ihrer Abenteuerreisen ist, beschäftigt sie sich weiter mit der Ingenieurskunst und bastelt an neuen Gerätschaften herum. Ob zu eigener Sicherheit oder nicht, bezog sie vor kurzem eine der schwebenden Inseln Nagrands, auf der sich nun Unmengen Ersatzteile, Werkbänke und kleine Maschinen tummeln. Zitate * Sattelt die Elfen, wir müssen los! * Ahhhhhh ich hab doch gar nichts getan! * War ich das? Ohhhh das tut mir Leid. * Ich bin unschuldig! Engste Vertraute *Seraphus Flinkefeder Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere